Coeurs en Chocolat
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: OS du Secret de Rogue. Parce que Draco et Harry n'ont pas fêté leur première St Valentin, voici un petit OS juste pour vous. Draco s'inquiète de l'absence d'Harry et ses amis ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Que se passe t il réellement ?


**Auteure : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Titre : Coeurs en chocolat**

**Résumé : **_**Aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin et jamais Ry ne m'a semblé aussi étrange... il m'inquiète.**_

**Note : Cette histoire se situe le 14 février dans ma longue fic d'Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue 2. Oh... tout comme HPSR, Dray est enceint et donc... MPREG BONNE LECTURE !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages, les lieux et tous les trucs dans le genre ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

**Je viens de créer un tout nouveau forum... ****je suis seule sur le forum c'est pourquoi je vous invite à venir vous y inscrire... ou du moins jeter un coup d'oeil. Si cela vous intéresse, je laisse l'adresse ici même : **_**http // generation19plustard. forumperso. com/ index. htm**_ **C'est un forum RPG. Ce sont donc des jeux de rôles... vous choisissez un personnage existant dans Harry Potter, et vous vous inscrivez, aussi simple que cela ! Je vous laisse regarder... **

* * *

[Ma première discussion live avec nos deux anges ! Ouah ! 

_Harry : Non mais ! Tu te rends compte mon ange ? Elle n'a même pas écrit de chapitre sur notre __première__ St Valentin !_

_Dray : Elle est vraiment méchante ! C'est spécial la St Valentin et elle nous ignore et puis ... snif ..._

Il fond en larmes dans les bras d'Harry.

_LGS : Rah... Les hormones de veela enceint ! Désolée les gars... j'ai sauté par-dessus... mais... vous allez me pardonner enh ?_

_Harry : On verra bien... Dray... mon ange ?_

_Dray : Snif... oui ?_

Il relève lentement la tête vers son brun d'amour.

_Harry : Elle va écrire une _**belle**_et_**longue**_histoire... n'est-ce pas ? _

_(Regard__noir meurtrier vers LGS tout en serrant le petit blond, la tête retournée dans son cou)_

_LGS : Euh... oui oui ! (Je vais faire ce que je peux ... pense-t-elle)_

_Harry : Bien ! _

_LGS : Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Coeurs en Chocolat**

_**St Valentin, très tôt le matin...**_

Harry se redressa dans son lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Draco dormait encore profondément à côté de lui, la tête dans sa direction. Les portraits dans leur chambre étaient également dans un profond état de sommeil et seul le Survivant avait les yeux ouverts.

Il repoussa lentement les draps du lit avant de les rabattre, permettant ainsi au blond de ne pas avoir froid. Il ramassa quelques vêtements dispersés à travers la chambre et les jeta dans une corbeille à linge tout près. Harry se rendit alors à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude sur son corps, le froid de l'hiver étant nettement présent, à l'extérieur comme dans la chambre.

Devant la douche se trouvait un grand miroir. Lui et Draco avaient remplacé tout un pan de mur pour le placer, leur permettant ainsi de se voir lors des douches communes... et plus encore. Il se regarda donc dedans, constatant avec amusement que ses cheveux étaient rendus assez longs... s'occuper de son veela enceint l'avait à ce point occupé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps filait à une vitesse monstre tout autour d'eux.

Il se lava les cheveux et sortit de la douche une fois débarrassé de tout le savon sur son corps et sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en entrouvrant la porte au lit en face. Draco dormait encore à poings fermés, n'ayant même pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la bonne demie heure qui venait de passer.

Il marchant donc à pas de loup vers la commode, prit un jeans, un pull rouge, un t-shirt noir, une paire de boxer et des chaussettes avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se mettre présentable en cette journée de la St Valentin.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il sentait bon la cannelle et ses cheveux étaient peignés, bien que difficilement arrangés. Il écrivit une petite note d'amour au blond et jeta un sortilège sur le papier à l'attention de Draco.

Il sortit alors de la pièce, après avoir prit toutes ses affaires et refermé avec délicatesse la porte derrière lui. Les longs couloirs autour de lui étaient encore sombres et silencieux mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qui comptait en cette journée était le projet qu'il avait préparé pendant près de deux semaines pour son veela.

Il arriva à la Grande Salle avec une bonne heure et demie d'avance sur les autres. La salle était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul au loin se tenait Dumbledore, en pleine discussion matinale avec Minerva McGonnagal. Albus lui fit un signe lorsqu'il entra dans la salle.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore et McGonnagal ! La journée s'annonce belle n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore le regarda, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes. Minerva elle, semblait perdue.

- Je crois, ma chère Minerva, que notre jeune Harry ici est en amour fou, plus particulièrement en cette belle journée de la St Valentin. À cette occasion, je crois nécessaire de mettre quelques... décorations...

Il tapa dans ses mains et les emblèmes des quatre maisons furent remplacés par diverses créatures représentant la fête de l'amour. Cupidon et ses anges revenaient très souvent, voletant entre les tables et s'amusant dans les airs, entre des milliers de petits coeurs volants.

Harry sourit. Albus, bien que très vieux, s'amusait toujours comme un jeune lorsqu'il était temps de faire la fête ou de regarder des élèves s'amuser dans la Grande Salle. Il s'amusait lui-même à longueur de journée avec ses énigmes indéchiffrables et décidément étranges.

- Merci professeur. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre permission... Aujourd'hui j'aurais besoin d'aller à Pré au lard et comme nous sommes en journée de cours il m'est impossible de quitter l'école...

- Que désires-tu aller faire à Pré au lard ?

- J'ai plusieurs choses à aller acheter et j'ai également besoin d'énormément de temps pour préparer ma surprise pour Draco...

- Je t'accorde donc cette journée. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que des élèves entreprenants. Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas donner ce privilège à tous, il serait donc préférable que tu te caches lors de tes allées et venues. Et puis, j'ai le sentiments que la chose que tu prépares doit rester secrète... je me trompe ?

- C'est effectivement le cas monsieur... je vais donc prendre tous les soins pour ne pas me faire remarquer... il suffirait seulement de tenir Draco à distance de nos appartements... du moins, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

- Je trouverai bien le moyen d'occuper ce cher monsieur Malefoy. Ne vous en faites pas, il sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Merci encore professeur. Je vais aller immédiatement à Pré au lard. Le temps de m'y rendre, les boutiques devraient ouvrir.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit. Il était content que le Survivant veuilles à ce point s'impliquer pour une fête qu'il avait toujours adorée.

Harry s'en alla donc au pas de course vers la cours extérieure de Poudlard, après avoir appelé à lui une veste plus épaisse. Dehors, bien qu'ils soient encore en hiver, c'était assez frisquet et donc, une veste serait plus que conseillée. Au loin se dressait, de toute sa longueur, le village de Pré au lard.

Il sourit. Jamais cette journée n'aurait d'autre comparable. Il avait bien hâte de connaître la réaction de son veela.

* * *

Draco sourit en se réveillant. Il sentait sur lui de petites caresses, comme si elles étaient faites par des plumes. 

- Ry... arrête, tu sais bien que ça me chatouille.

Le silence qui suivit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il remarqua alors l'absence du brun à ses côtés et, inévitablement, des petits angelots qui tournaient autour de lui et qui tenaient chacun une lettre de l'alphabet. Pour un total de vingt six lettres dont certaines revenaient parfois en double.

Lorsque les petits anges remarquèrent l'état d'éveil du blond, ils se regardèrent et alors ils se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre face à Draco.

- Bonne St Valentin Dray. Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit face à l'attention adorable que le brun lui avait apportée. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de l'absence de celui-ci, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait préparer quelque chose. Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais avec un enfant en chemin, il aurait été très égoïste d'aller voir ailleurs ou pire, le laisser seul...

Mais Harry n'étant pas ainsi, il pu respirer calmement et se lever lentement du lit, les petits anges restant là où ils étaient depuis au moins une heure voire plus. Il se fit couler un bain avec plusieurs sels parfumés au lilas et embarqua immédiatement dedans une fois plein. La chaleur le fit frissonner tant c'était délicieux.

Il regarda derrière lui, là où se trouvait le comptoir. Plusieurs bouteilles étaient encore ouvertes, notamment celle du parfum d'Harry qui diffusait avec délice une odeur de cannelle. Draco l'aurait reconnue entre mille tant il l'adorait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bain, il mit un pantalon noir, un chandail blanc et une veste noire par-dessus. Il avait assez froid, même si la chaleur de la pièce augmentait avec le feu dans l'âtre.

Il mit ses livres dans son sac et sortit de la pièce, gardant ses deux mains au chaud, dans les poches de son pantalon. Dans les couloirs, les fantômes discutaient ensembles et plusieurs petits anges tournaient autour d'eux, s'amusant à souffler des petits coeurs sur tous les élèves passant par là.

Draco ne fut pas épargné et encore, plusieurs anges, le reconnaissant, se jetèrent sur lui pour souffler des centaines de petits coeurs fantomatiques. Le blond sourit bien qu'un peu agacer. Il balaya donc l'air du plat de la main et continua son avancée vers la Grande Salle, son estomac criant famine à longs et puissants grognements.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione, en pleine discussion avec Ginny concernant plusieurs garçons dont elles avaient une petite préférence. Lorsque le blond arriva, elles se turent et le regardèrent.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry, Draco ?

- Non, je croyais qu'il serait ici...

- C'est étrange, habituellement, il vient manger ici avant d'aller quelque part...

- Il m'a laissé un mot ce matin... Des anges tenaient chacun une lettre... Il m'a écrit _Bonne St Valentin Dray. Je t'aime_. J'ai trouvé ça mignon... et si gentil.

- J'aimerais que Ron aille une telle attention... Lança Hermione en jetant un regard en coin au roux, en train de s'empiffrer un peu plus loin.

- Ah, mon gryffondor est exceptionnel !

Et la conversation continua bien qu'ils mangèrent en même temps, le temps s'écoulant rapidement avant le premier cours de la journée. Le jeudi, Draco avait sortilèges suivit de soins aux créatures magiques. Il serait donc normal qu'il croise le brun durant l'un de ces deux cours.

Sortilèges. Son ventre lui fait mal mais là où il est le plus troublé c'est à son coeur, lorsqu'il constate que Harry n'est pas présent et que personne ne sait où il est. Tout le monde semble le chercher du regard. Draco soupire et continue les exercices du cours. Il a même le temps de commencer ses devoirs avant que la cloche ne sonne, annonçant les dix heures trente de la pause.

Le stress n'est jamais bon pour quelqu'un dans son état et pourtant, il semble baigné dedans. Parce que le souvenir de l'attaque contre Harry par son père est encore omniprésent et cette impression d'étrangeté dans le château ne l'aide en rien. Le brun pourrait tout autant être enfermé quelque part et personne ne prenait la peine de le chercher.

Durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, son ventre commençait à lui faire encore plus mal. Jamais Harry n'aurait manqué un cours par Hagrid et là, son absence l'inquiétait à un point tel qu'il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il pu sortir de classe une bonne heure avant les autres. Il s'enfuit alors dans la salle sur demande, évitant les appartements qu'il partageait avec le brun par crainte de trouver une quelconque menace.

Ses larmes taries, après une bonne heure et demie, il descendit à la Grande Salle pour manger. Hermione et Ron accoururent vers lui dès qu'il apparu. Sa mine défaite les persuada que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez le blond et ils s'installèrent pour en parler.

La salle commune des Gryffondor fut le lieu où ils se rendirent pour discuter de tout cela. Draco étant rendu un habitué de la grande salle rouge, il ne fut pas perdu en entrant dans la tour des lions. Il prit place dans un coin reclus où se trouvaient trois fauteuils et s'assit à celui le plus près d'une fenêtre, s'attendant sans doute à voir Harry en bas d'un instant à l'autre.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Harry... vous savez où il est ? Je m'inquiète sérieusement et j'ai une mauvaise impression qui n'arrête pas de me tarauder l'esprit...

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco, Harry va très bien j'en suis certaine... Il est peut-être simplement allé quelque part...

- Sans me prévenir ? Je trouve étrange son comportement depuis deux semaines et sa disparition ne m'aide vraiment pas à me sentir mieux, vous pouvez en être certains... En fait, je suis sûr qu'il me trompe et pourtant, je ne veux vraiment pas cela... si jamais il arrivait que je le trouve entre d'autres bras... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

- Draco, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes et que tu te stresses ainsi... c'est très mauvais pour ta grossesse et puis, jamais Harry ne ferait une telle chose. Il ne nous a pas parlé de ce qu'il faisait depuis deux semaines mais j'ai la certitude que c'est pour toi... nous sommes la St Valentin, il ne serait donc pas étrange de le voir sortir de nulle part avec un truc aussi étrange que les projets de Dumbledore...

Draco soupira. Bien qu'Hermione aie raison, il sentait que quelque chose se préparait et rien ne semblait s'améliorer avec le temps. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent à la Grande Salle, il lui arriva même de jeter un regard vers la table des professeur où il croisa le regard du directeur, un petit air d'amusement au fond des yeux.

* * *

Harry s'activait devant un immense chaudron dans lequel un liquide brunâtre, bouillonnant, délaissait une odeur sucrée dans l'air de ses appartements. Il saupoudra une petite quantité de poudre blanche et, tout de suite après, le chocolat se stria de blanc crème, de brun clair, de brun foncé et de noir. Il se mit à sourire et, agrandissant un récipient de verre à une échelle assez incroyable, commença à verser la mixture à l'intérieur avec une attention toute particulière...

* * *

_Hermione était en train de discuter avec Ron lorsque Draco était arrivé en trombes. Le directeur venait tout juste de les informer des vraies intentions d'Harry, enfin, en partie, lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés et maintenant, ils devaient jouer le jeu et tout faire pour que Draco ne s'inquiète pas trop et surtout, qu'il n'aille pas à ses appartements._

La brune se ressassait cette demande étrange, profitant tout de même des bras chaleureux de Ron et de ses caresses assez discrètes bien que présentes quand même. Ron semblait un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui et peut-être d'apprendre ce que leur ami faisait l'avait-il inspiré en quoi que ce soit mais elle ne s'en occupait pas, trop perdue dans sa vision mignonne d'un Draco endormit au creux d'un grand fauteuil rouge brodé or.

N'ayant pas de cours pour la troisième période, ils s'étaient redirigés vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour s'y reposer et faire leurs devoirs, ou fignoler ceux à remettre plus tard durant la journée. Draco quant à lui, mort d'inquiétude et stressé au maximum, s'était endormit près de la fenêtre, bien au chaud dans la cape d'Harry laissée ici.

- Ron...

- Oui Hermione ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait...

Le reste ne fut que murmure au creux de l'oreille du roux qui, avec un grand sourire, acquiesça avec empressement avant de se redresser, donnant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

* * *

Draco se réveilla quinze minutes avant le début de la dernière période de cours de la journée. Faire des potions sans Harry lui semblait soudainement si monotone, si dénué d'intérêt qu'il se sentait las d'aller à ce cours. Il soupira donc, marchant en traînant des pieds, vite rejoint par Ron et Hermione. 

- Pourquoi tu ris Ron ?

- Je... Hermione t'a préparé quelque chose et elle voulait que je te le remette...

- RON !

- Mais 'mione... tu n'aurais jamais été capable de le lui remettre... il a déjà beaucoup de misère à supporter tout ça...

- Tout quoi ?

- Hum... la disparition d'Harry et puis... cette journée de saint valentin, il aurait du au moins la passer avec toi...

Draco se sentit encore plus triste après ça. Ron lui tendit une petite boîte en bois d'acajou rouge, gravée des initiales entrelacées de Harry et de Draco. Le blond ouvrit avec un faible sourire la boîte et se mit à rire en constatant avec amusement le contenu de la boîte. C'étaient des coeurs en chocolat avec des messages au-dessus.

- Je... Hermione a inscrit les messages... tu connais sans doute les coeurs en chocolat ?

- Bien sûr ! Chaque fois que l'on mange un chocolat, il faut réaliser l'action écriture sur l'emballage...

- Nous avons réussit à trouver une dizaine d'idées de message et nous désirions te remettre celui-là en premier... dit Hermione en tendant un petit chocolat avec un emballage doré.

-_Fait nous plaisir et fait un sourire..._ Pas trop mal... mais je n'ai pas trop envie de rire en ce moment...

- Draco, fait-nous plaisir, je t'en supplie !

Le blond regarda le coeur en chocolat et soupira. Son coeur fit un bond en constatant à quel point la friandise était délicieuse et c'est avec plaisir qu'il fit un immense sourire après avoir laissé fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche.

- Mon chocolat préféré en plus !

- Harry nous a toujours amusé lorsqu'il parlait de toi... conclusion, nous savons tout de toi, même tes secrets cachés,... comme le chocolat !

- Il va me le payer ! Dès que je le revoie, il va entendre parler de moi.

Ils entrèrent en classe quelques minutes plus tard, le blond gardant un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit avec Hermione et Ron, au fond de la classe, ne désirant en aucun cas être avec un des Serpentards.

La potion à réaliser aujourd'hui était un philtre d'amour dont les vapes même pouvaient enchanter les sorciers... Draco étant immunisé contre, il était impossible qu'il se retrouve sous le charme mais il s'amusa à regarder comment, tout d'un coup, certains Serpentards se regardaient avec amour ou comment, même Rogue, semblait le regarder avec envie.

Il fut donc très heureux de quitter le cours, deux heures plus tard, un nouveau chocolat entre ses lèvres. _Regarde au ciel, la vie est belle._ Des angelots se tenaient au-dessus de lui, murmurant des je t'aime à tout bout de champs, avec la voix de son compagnon.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, amusé et rougissant sous les mots d'amour des petits anges. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient à la table des Gryffondors, visiblement amusés par les anges au-dessus de sa tête.

Draco soupira, s'assit à leurs côtés et commença à manger, ignorant le regard amusé de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Il ne passa pas une minute sans qu'il n'entende la voix d'Harry à travers ses oreilles. Les angelots disparurent lorsqu'il déballa un nouveau chocolat. _Regarde le ciel, les étoiles brillent pour toi_. Le blond regarda le faux ciel de la Grande Salle. Les étoiles se déplacèrent pour former un petit mot signé Harry.

Des larmes apparurent à ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que seul le brun pouvait faire des fautes aussi incroyables... Il partit alors en trombes de la Grande Salle, incapable de regarder plus longtemps le message d'amour du brun.

S'il l'aimait tant que ça, il l'aurait retrouvé et ils auraient passé la journée ensembles. Au lieu de cela, il lui offrait une boîte de chocolat plus qu'étrange et, il en était certain, il deviendrait accro d'ici quelques heures au doux chocolat fondant tout contre sa langue. Il prit cinq chocolats durant l'heure qui suivit, s'amusant à rêvasser, à se courber et a réciter des poèmes à n'en plus finir.

Assit confortablement dans la salle sur demande, il regardait les flammes, s'attendant peut-être à voir le visage du brun dans le feu mais rien n'apparu. Il mangea donc un autre chocolat, le fit fondre dans sa bouche tout en lisant l'avant-dernier message.

_Étend-toi, ferme les yeux et imagine le futur_

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux toutefois, ce fut pour faire tomber les larmes qu'il retenait. Jamais le brun ne lui avait fait autant de mal par sa simple absence et là, sans doute sa grossesse n'aidait en rien mais il se sentait plus fatigué et émotif que jamais.

Il s'imagina seul, au bord du lac, regardant l'immensité de l'étendue d'eau tout en caressant son ventre rond. Un large sourire décorait son visage et ses doigts étaient parfois repoussés par des coups de pieds donné par son enfant.

Il sentit soudainement deux bras entourer son corps et deux mains caresser son ventre par-dessus les siennes. Son coeur s'emballa et immédiatement il se laissa aller par l'arrière, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Harry...

Son souffle fut coupé par un baiser du brun, qui avait avancé sa tête à côté de la sienne.

Il fut réveillé alors par un petit chocolat flottant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sursauta, chercha des yeux celui qui le faisait voler mais il était désespérément seul dans cette grande pièce vide. Il regarda l'heure; dix huit heures trente.

Il prit le coeur, le déballa et l'avala. Immédiatement il se sentit en forme, comme si son corps voulait absolument bouger alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, il se sentait fatigué...

_Cours et cours mon lapin, jusqu'à arriver devant Merlin._

Draco sursauta. Merlin était le tableau qui gardait leurs appartements. Draco s'activa à toute vitesse, courrant le plus rapidement possible malgré son ventre assez rond. Il s'essouffla rapidement et ralentit la cadence à au moins deux couloirs de leurs appartements.

Devant lui, le tableau de Merlin lui faisait signe.

* * *

Harry sourit. Draco avait reçu la boîte de chocolat à peine six heures auparavant et déjà il avalait son dernier chocolat. Il regarda le moule derrière lui et, après avoir lancé les derniers sortilèges, se mit devant et sortit un bol de chocolat fondu un peu chaud maintenu liquide par un sortilège. 

Il regarda la carte des maraudeurs. Draco était tout juste en face, s'étant sans doute arrêté après la course folle qu'il venait de faire. Il soupira, craignant le pire, mais lorsque Draco se remit en marche, il plaça un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

* * *

Draco reprit son souffle lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte. Face à lui, au sol, se trouvait un pétale de rose rouge. Il prononça le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte derrière le portrait. 

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry se tenait, vêtu d'une simple serviette... brune et luisante, devant un immense coeur en chocolat avec, inscrit dessus; _Fais-moi l'amour._ Le blond se mit à rougir en constatant que la pièce était recouverte de pétales rouges, notamment le lit, et le brun tenait dans ses mains un gros bouquet de rose rouges. Trente six pour être plus précis. (1) Harry s'approcha alors de lui, caressant tendrement son ventre plat, tenant dans une main un bol de chocolat fondu.

- Harry...

- Je t'aime mon amour... C'est notre première saint valentin et j'ai voulu te préparer ça toute la journée... est-ce que tu as aimé les chocolats ?

- Oui, je les ai adoré Harry chéri...

- Tout comme celui derrière moi, c'est moi qui aie fait le chocolat...

- Tu... l'as fait... toi-même ?

- Bien sûr ! Seulement pour toi...

- Harry, vient ici.

Le brun suivit les instructions du blond et s'approcha, jusqu'à frôler Draco de ses mains.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse mon ange ? Ce soir, je suis tout à toi...

- Harry... embrasse-moi je t'en supplie...

Le brun sourit avant d'embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent d'abord, avant que la langue d'Harry ne lèche les lèvres de Draco pour les faire s'ouvrir. Ils finirent le tout par une danse intense, passionnelle et enivrée dans laquelle il faisait passer tout leur amour.

- Je t'aime tellement Harry... j'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé...

- Jamais Draco, jamais je ne te laisserais... je t'aime trop pour cela...

- Alors prouve-le moi Harry... montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes...

Harry sourit. Il caressa le ventre du blond, descendant ses mains jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture, qu'il défit avant de, lentement, sortir la chemise du pantalon, entraînant avec lenteur le veela vers leur lit.

Draco fut étendit sur le lit, le souffle haletant. Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, prenant garde au ventre du blond et déboutonna, un à un et avec le plus de sensualité possible, les petits boutons de la chemise blanche du veela. Le torse à nu du blond fut caressé, léché, mordillé et pincé doucement par les doigts chauds et la langue humide du brun, qui s'amusait des réactions de Draco.

Draco passa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, jusqu'à arriver à ses poignets, qu'il caressa avec douceur, presque de la pulpe des doigts, ce qui fit frémir le brun de plaisir. Les doigts de Draco se promenèrent sur le torse musclé, encore recouvert d'un t-shirt rouge qu'il s'empressa de relever, jusqu'à passer au-dessus de la tête du brun.

- Hm... j'aime mieux comme ça... lâcha Draco avec un soupir plus que gourmant.

- Moi je t'aimerais mieux nu...

- Alors déshabille-moi plus vite, petit lion...

Le brun sourit au surnom et descendit lentement le pantalon du blond, qui était déjà tendu à l'extrême. Le brun embrassa le nombril un peu ressortit de Draco, passant ses doigts tout le tour du ventre, faisant réagir le plus possible le blond, déjà hypersensible dû à sa grossesse.

- Tu es si sexy enceint Draco...

Le blond sursauta. Les doigts d'Harry venaient de se poser sur son membre, récemment dévoilé lorsque son boxer avait été enlevé. À cause de son ventre, il ne pu voir le brun le caresser, mais il sentit chacun des doigts monter et descendre et lorsque la bouche d'Harry remplaça les membres, il gémit de plaisir. Jamais une telle caresse lui aurait parue si bonne.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, son dos se courba légèrement, bien que difficilement à cause du bébé et sa tête se pencha vers l'arrière, dévoilant une gorge où la pomme d'Adams montait et descendait sans cesse.

- Harry... je t'en prie, n'arrête pas...

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Dray chéri..

La bouche retourna autour du membre du blond, la langue caressa de son bout la colonne de chair et les doigts du brun, autrefois sur son ventre, le préparait lentement pour une intrusion plus grosse.

Lorsque le blond vint dans sa bouche, Harry avala avec plaisir avant d'embrasser Draco, partageant le goût du veela dans un ballet de langues.

La sueur commençait déjà à perler sur les corps chauds des deux amants, qui gémissaient et s'embrassaient sans cesse, caressant leurs corps de leurs doigts experts.

Harry monta debout sur le lit et défit la ceinture, dansant au rythme d'une musique sourde. Le blond se pourlécha les lèvres, se rendant compte plus que jamais à quel point Harry pouvait être sexy en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu'il se déshabillait. Le pantalon fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, par-dessus celui de Draco, rejeté plus tôt.

Harry caressa son corps de ses mains, poussant des gémissements qui firent frémir Draco. Les doigts passèrent sur les flans jusqu'à descendre à ses hanches étroites. Ses pouces passèrent sous le boxer et il descendit un côté à la fois, chaque fois de quelques centimètres à peine. Le blond suppliait le brun de le prendre plus vite, de le caresser et de le faire frémir.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucun vêtements, Harry se plaça entre les jambes du blond, caressant le membre de son veela. Lentement, il pénétra le blond, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire de mal. Les lèvres serrées de Draco s'ouvrirent bientôt pour lâcher un gémissement, bien vite suivit de plusieurs autres.

Les va et vient furent soudainement plus rapide tandis que le brun, après de longues minutes de mouvements, allait bientôt venir.

Dans un gémissements puissants au même instant, Draco et Harry jouirent entre eux et à l'intérieur du blond.

Harry prit garde à ne pas se laisser retomber et, se retirant de Draco doucement, s'étendit à côté de lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

- Harry... je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco... Jusqu'à ma mort je te promet de t'aimer...

Tous deux se reposèrent avant de recommencer, encore et encore et encore. Ils s'endormirent finalement vers cinq heures du matin, le blond n'ayant eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

- Et puis Draco, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? 

- Hermione ! Tu savais tout depuis le début !

- Bien sûr ! Dumbledore nous avait demandé, à moi et à Ron, de te garder loin de vos appartements...

Le blond s'enragea, bien vite calmé par Harry, qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- De quoi vous parliez pour enrager ainsi mon petit veela ?

- Je lui disais, Harry, que Dumbledore nous avait demandé de le garder loin de la TA.

- Il a fait ça ! Waa, je vais lui en devoir une je crois bien !

- Harry, tu savais que tu m'as fait une peur monstre toute la journée d'hier ?

- J'imagine... Mais la soirée en a valu la peine n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond rougit avant de murmurer quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Le brun lui redressa la tête et lui redemandant ce qu'il avait dit.

- J'ai dis Oui elle a valu la peine ! Et pour cause Harry, je suis mort de fatigue !

- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas du l'épuiser ainsi ! Il est enceint !

- Mais... 'mione... c'était la St Valentin ...

- Pas une raison. Ce soir, j'espère que tu prendras soin de lui !

- Comme d'habitude 'mione... Tu viens Draco, il nous reste un peu de chocolat à dépenser...

- Ry !

- Désolé... mais là... j'en ai trop envie. À plus 'mione !

Le brun entraîna Draco, sous le regard plus que surprit d'Hermione. Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil. Jamais il n'aura autant aimé une St Valentin...

* * *

**FIN**

_Mais la suite est au chapitre 11 de Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue, bien que la St Valentin ne soit pas évoquée... Rejoignez moi là-bas !_**  
**

* * *

**Note : **Bon... je n'aime ni le _lemon _ni la _fin_... je trouve qu'elle se termine trop... _bizarre_... enfin bref, mon opinion ne compte pas... dites-moi ce que _**VOUS**_ pensez de cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'elle est à la hauteur du _Secret de Rogue_ ? 

Au moins une dizaine de reviews please ?

Gros bisous

Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

LGS

* * *

** 14 Février 2008**


End file.
